


There Is A Season

by Lyn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: It's Christmas but Ronon has a special celebration of his own.





	There Is A Season

“Ronon?” Teyla grasped Ronon’s arm as he strode past her in the corridor outside the commissary. “Aren’t you joining us for lunch?”

 

“Not today,” Ronon replied. He gently disengaged his arm and started to walk away.

 

“This is Christmas Day,” Teyla called after him. “John and Rodney very much wanted us to share this special holiday with them.” She smiled impishly. “There are all manner of foods weighing the tables down and John is wearing a very strange hat. It’s quite a sight to see.”

 

Ronon turned back and shrugged. “Sorry, I can’t. I have something else to do.”

 

Teyla nodded, knowing her disappointment showed on her face. She had felt somewhat comforted, knowing she would not be the only outsider celebrating this rather strange holiday John had explained to her in detail. The Athosian people had never celebrated such a day and children were only given small gifts to mark the day of their birth but John had begged them to come and she had not wanted to offend him by refusing. “I understand,” she said. “I will pass your apologies onto the others.”

 

Ronon stopped and then walked back to her. “Today is the Satedan Day of the Dead,” he said softly. “It’s the day when we celebrate the lives of those we have lost, remember them. I didn’t want to say anything to Sheppard. I was just hoping I wouldn’t be missed.”

 

“You are our team mate,” Teyla replied. “Of course, you will be missed, but I understand. It must be difficult to no longer have your fellow Satedans with you to join you in this celebration.”

 

Ronon shrugged. “I‘ve been alone a long time,” he said, and his expression softened, “I’m used to it.”

 

“You are no longer alone,” Teyla reminded him, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. “We are your family now.”

 

Ronon gave her a rare smile. “I know. Thanks. I gotta go. Have fun.”

 

~o0o~

 

Ronon opened his eyes as the door buzzer sounded. Feeling somewhat relieved – he still hadn’t been able to master meditation, no matter how patient Teyla was with him – he climbed to his feet and crossed to open the door.

 

Sheppard, Teyla, and McKay stood there, each with matching hesitant expressions on their faces. Teyla held a tray laden with a pot and four small cups.

 

“We disturbing you?” Sheppard asked.

 

Ronon shook his head and pointed at John’s head. “Nice hat.”

 

Sheppard glanced upward and snatched the bright red and white Christmas cap off his head, stuffing it into his pocket.

 

“Can we come in?” Rodney asked and barged past Ronon without waiting for an answer.

 

Ronon ushered the others in and followed them. “How was lunch?”

 

“Great!” Rodney said as he plonked himself down on the bed. Sheppard cast him what looked like a warning glance and Rodney added, “Turkey was a bit dry, don’t you think?”

 

Ronon got to the point. “Why are you here?”

 

Teyla had the grace to look abashed. “I told them about your special day, your celebration –“

 

“And we figured… well, you can’t exactly have a celebration as important as this alone, right?”

 

“Guess not,” Ronon replied.

 

“All right!” Sheppard rubbed his hands together. “So… how exactly do we do this?”

 

Ronon watched Teyla pour steaming amber liquid from the pot into four cups. “Mostly we drink ale and tell outrageous stories of our loved ones’ bravery.”

 

“Sounds familiar,” Sheppard said with a grin. He pulled McKay to his feet. “Help me get the beer.”

 

Ronon waited until they were gone then picked up two cups of tea, handed one to Teyla and clinked his own cup against hers. “Thank you.”


End file.
